Spyro and Cynder: A New Age
by ShadowFallz
Summary: Hi there guys and welcome to my page and this is my frist story i putting online and hopefully this will help in the future Thanks and it won't be a small story
1. A New Age: 1

Spyro and Cynder: A New Awaking

**Hi there people who decide to read this.**

**This is my first story that I'm going to post so don't get mad at me and I'll try and add some interesting stuff ( hint hint ) so enjoy.**

**PS. I try and post as much as I can so 2 weeks is going to max or I go on holidays then you will have to wait for a while so sorry if that happens.**

The world after the defeat of Malefor:

People were rising from the underground city and looking at the new realm before them and at the stars they saw the sign of the purple dragons mark.

Valley of avalar:

Bird were chirping, the trees were moving swiftly and the valley had return to full peace and not far away was a big waterhole with a small cliff leaning over covering a dragon that were awaking from her sleep and felt something was different about where she was sleeping and she found out when she was awake and looking around and saw the cavern that she was laying down under she felt something to her left and saw the legendary purple dragon Spyro sleeping peacefully with his wing over her to keep her close as they were down there. Cynder was smiling at this as she went to wake him up "Spyro, Spyro wake up" "hmm" Spyro mumbled as he was slowly waking up to see her beautiful face only a few centimetres away from his face. He jumped back in surprize as she was giggling at him "you get so scared around me sometimes " Cynder said as Spyro was trying to catch his breath "we are still alive?" Spyro said a little surprized that he was alive cause he thought he put all of his power into the world to keep it together. "I thought that as well" Cynder replied still shocked by the new age that he had created. "So what are we going to do now Spyro now everything is peaceful with Malefor gone?" "I don't know Cynder I don't know" Spyro replied shaking his head shocked by how he saved the world from mass destruction "I think it would be best to go and see the guardians and tell them about ignitus sacrifice" Cynder said hopefully hoping to get them out of the cavern to get the fresh, blinding and beautiful site of the valley of avalar. "Lets" replied trying to hide his soft tears running down the sides of his face which Cynder spotted easily "what's wrong Spyro?" curios why he was crying all of the sudden "I just can't believe he is gone Cynder I just can't" "Spyro he wanted you to save the world from Malefor no matter what and you he didn't die in vain". Was thinking this over then he remembered something that he heard before he released all of his power into the core of the world to save it, just three words he heard and they were "I love you" "Cynder did you say something while we down in the core?" "yes I said I love you…cause I thought that was going to be the end of the world and I was thinking I should tell how I felt about you" Cynder replied with her head down In shame because she just told the truth about how she felt about him, "Cynder I..I...I love you too" Cynder head shot up faster than a lightning bolt "you…you do Spyro" "yes Cynder with all my heart and Cynder will you be.. Will you be..Be my Mate?' "Of course Spyro and now let's get going to the elders before it's get to dark". Spyro and Cynder flew through the night as fast as they could to warfang before the sun went down

**Okay I know that was really short but the other chapters will be bigger and I got Some work to deal out at school so it might be while so See you in the next chapter.**

**PS I have my friend helping me out as well so credit to her page /Twiggywashere\**


	2. Unexpected Things

**Welcome back to the next chapter and this will be longer I promise that so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I just own my ideas and this story not the characters **

Spyro and Cynder were flying towards Warfang the Dragon city, to meet up with the elder dragons to tell all what had happened and about ignitus. They reach the temple just as the sun was going behind the mountains and Cyril was waiting at the front looking towards where Malefor was once sending his dark forces around the world to make sure the destruction was made sure of but thanks to two special dragons they made this not happen, the dragons the freed the world from darkness but now they were gone. Cyril heard something land behind him he looked around to see two dragons standing there and he almost jumped off the balcony in surprise to see the dragons "Spyro, Cynder is that you" Cyril "hi there Cyril" Cynder replied "how…how are you alive?" Cyril said still in shock "I thought you would have died in the core after saving the world Spyro?" "I don't know that yet, we just woke in a small craven that was in the valley of avalar and we just flew he as fast as we can" Spyro replied looking at his paws" I just don't know" "hey there Spyro at lest you are here but where is ignitus?" Spyro and Cynder looked at each other" he died trying to get us across the belt of fire" Cynder spoke because she knew Spyro couldn't say it" well that is a big shock but at least he did not die in vain" Cyril said "we should go and tell the others that your alive and about ignitus" he continued walking through the door "thanks Cynder I couldn't say it" Spyro said looking at her big emerald eyes" it's okay Spyro I'll do anything for you my mate" Spyro looked at her with a surprised look on his face " we should get going before Cyril comes looking for us" Cynder said, Spyro nodded and headed towards the door and into the main living room area where everyone was sitting.

Everyone was looking at the two dragons that had just walked through the door, "Spyro man, your alive" Sparx said first to get too them" Sparx it's good to see you too, did everyone make it too the tunnels in time?" "yep and when everyone went we saw the sign of the purple dragon in the stars and we thought you were dead because you put all of you into the world" "yeah so did I but we are here" Sparx smiled then noticed Cynder looking at him" now Cynder did you make sure he was safe when I couldn't be there?" Cynder smiled and shooked her head "of course I did and we have something to say too all of you" Cynder said Looking at Spyro and Smiling Spyro spoke this time" me and Cynder have decided to become mates" everyone just stared at them in surprise " well that is a little bit of a big surprize now we gonna have little dragons running around" "Sparx!" Cynder yelled at him "just kidding but Cynder I own you a apology" Cynder eyes went wide open "from the start I thought you were going to use Spyro to help out with Witchy dragoness thing but I was wrong about and I'm sorry for that" "wow Sparx, Thank you" she said, Cyril spoke up straight away after all of that "Spyro, Cynder we have some Dragons we have to introduce and they came from a long way away because they were sent away because of Malefor's forces came to break the eggs and we sent them away with one ignitus's brother but sadly he got killed when he left the city walls and Cynder your mother saved them and took them somewhere safe and She is here with sadly two of the 6 dragons that tried two escape but at least they are safe" Cynder was shocked to hear that she even had a mother "is my mum here right now?" Terrador spoke this time "yes, she is down the hall waiting to see you" the moment Cynder heard this she was faster than a lightning bolt to get down the hall to her room "I'm going to go with her" Spyro said but was stopped by Terrador "no I'm going I need to tell her something with her mum".

Cynder was already at the door ready to go in and meet her mother for the first ever, she about to enter when Terrador walked around the comer to see her about to enter "why are you here Terrador?" she asked a bit confused why the earth dragon was with at the moment "I'm going to tell you something when we are inside Cynder" he said as he opened the door to revile a very beautiful and mighty white dragon looking at them, "MUM" Cynder yelled as she ran straight to her too hug her and the white hugged her "Cynder my child I thought I would never see you again" the white dragon said with tears running down her cheeks "how are you settling in Icis" Terrador said with a grin "quite well thanks to the warm nights with you" Icis replied, Cynder's eyes went wide open "what do you mean…wait you mean Terrador is my father!" Icis just smiled "yes he was not going to tell you until he found me" Terrador just smiled and went over to hug them both "our family is together again" Cynder said as both of the dragons just smiled and continued hugging, then Cynder remembered that Spyro was still out in other room with others waiting for her "come on mum I want you to meet someone that saved me from helping the dark lord destroying the world" "well let's go and meet him then" Icis said with a smile as they walked out the door and headed to the other room.

Spyro was waiting for Cynder to return and he was getting a bit inpatient, "where is she" he said looking down the hall "don't worry Spyro she is getting to know her mother and father" Spyro turn to look and Volteer "what do you mean father?" he said looking at the lightning dragon dumbfounded "oh didn't I tell you…Terrador is her father and her mother's name is Icis and look here they are now" Volteer said he saw them walking around the corner and Cynder ran up to Spyro and nudging each other "did you miss me?" Cynder asked "every minute you were gone" he said lovingly, Terrador and Icis just smiled at this "so Cynder who is this young fellow?" Cynder just remembered that she forgot to introduce Spyro to her mother "um Spyro this is my mum Icis, mum this Spyro" Icis smiled at them and realised the colour that Spyro was and just smiled "Spyro, do you know who your parent's are?" Spyro a bit confused said "no" Icis just smiled "well they were good dragons and your mother is on her way now I can hear her song in the wind" Spyro was surprised by hearing that he even has parents and his mother was on her way now too see him. Before they knew it, it was time for too turn in for the night, "okay Spyro and Cynder you two can share a room at the end of the hall on floor three, Terrador and Icis you can have your same room" Cyril said "and Spyro, Cynder I want you to meet some dragons" "Flame, Ember come here please!" Cyril called out for them, at the top of the stairs was a pink dragoness and a red dragon standing next to each other, "Flame, Ember this Spyro and Cynder, Spyro and Cynder this Flame and Cynder" Ember was the first to speak " wow the rare purple dragon exists, Flame you weren't lying when you saw at the valley of avalar" "I told you I saw them Ember" Flame replied "well this is very touching but I think we need to get to bed now" Sparx said rudely yawning "oh I almost forgot, thank you for reminding me, okay every one bed now and we will see you in the morning" Cyril said, everyone nodded and headed to their rooms but before Spyro reached his room Ember stopped him and said " so Spyro how was saving world like?" Spyro had a really weird look on his face "umm why do you want to know this?" "oh I just want to know if your good at saving the world and handsome at the same" Ember replied, Spyro just looked at her weirdly and then heard Cynder called for him "Spyro where are you!" Spyro looked down the hall then back at Ember "umm well I'm going tell you something Ember me and Cynder are mates so please don't try and hit on me please" he said as he walk away and entered his room.

So Cynder, terror of the sky's wants to play that game, fine then game on.

**Well there we are chapter 2 and don't worry I made sure there are no mistake so hopefully I be able to post soon so hope you enjoy**


	3. Spyro and Cynder: Reunion

**Welcome back and 2 chapters 2 days and thanks to Dragon warriors for adding me and don't worry I have something in mind soon that will blow your mind so enjoy**

**Ps was the last chapter good? Email me**

The day was beautiful and the sun was rising over the ocean with light of the new age beginning it' second day.

At the temple everyone seemed to rising from their sleep, everyone but a certain dragon that is completely tried and didn't want to wake up, Cynder had gone downstairs to let him sleep.

"Good morning Cynder" Said Volteer from behind his book that he was reading in kitchen, "good morning Volteer" Cynder replied, looking in the cupboard for something to eat, "where's Spyro, he is always the first up out of all of us? Volteer said as he was placing down his book on the table looking at Cynder, "I thought he could use some sleep because he used all the strength he had left to get here", Volteer nodded in agreement and looked to the door to see Ember standing at the door looking at the two, "what were you two talking about" she said as she went to sit down at the table still looking at them, "oh how Spyro will need all the rest he needs before he can walk again, but that might be a few days before that happens" Volteer said before Cynder said anything, "why would you care" Cynder thought to herself, "oh…so will he be okay soon?" Ember asked a bit concerned "he would need to be if his mother will be here at night to finally meet him for the first time" Icis said as she walked through the door "she has been waiting for this for a long time and he is the only family left here" she continued as went and hugged Cynder, "what was is her name mum" Cynder asked looking up at her, Icis looked at her daughter and said "her name is Aura and she is a wind dragon like me and together we make the song in the wind" Cynder's mouth dropped, "wait so you were the ones we could here all the time in the wind?" Icis nodded and then felt something in the wind "she's here…Cynder why don't you go and wake up Spyro to tell him that someone special is here to see him" Icis said looking at the black dragoness.

After a few hours of deciding to go and look around the city a bit but she couldn't get far because people would crowd her with all their thanks for saving them and some said sorry for calling her still evil, soon Cynder decided to head back to get Spyro ready.

Cynder was walking up the stairs when she heard Spyro talking to someone in their room; Cynder went up to their door to hear that someone else was in there talking to Spyro and as she walked in she saw that Flame was talking too Spyro about something, Spyro who was still speaking to Flame noticed that Cynder had entered the room "hello Cynder" Flame said "Hi…Spyro you need to come downstairs soon, my mum told me that someone is going to be here soon" Spyro's eyes went large "my mum is going to be here soon…how long?" "mum said in two minutes so we need to go now", before she finished Spyro was already out the door cause he heard something and was bolting for the balcony.

When Spyro reached he balcony he saw that Terrador and Icis were already waiting for him to get there "well it's good to see you finally awake Spyro" Said Terrador as Spyro walked up to them "Spyro why did…you…have to bolt" Cynder said as she walked through the door "I heard her when I was talking to Flame. They all heard beats of powerful wings as they looked to the sky to see Aura about to land on the balcony, "MUM" Spyro yelled as she landed a few feet away for them "SPYRO" She cried as he ran up and hugged her 'I've missed you so much" She said as he was nuzzling on her neck "I've missed you too mum" Spyro said crying on neck, Cynder looking at this felt a tear run down her cheek as she was thinking Spyro had been through so much this is what he deserved for all of his efforts.

Back in the temple:

Ember was looking down onto this scene and decided she would go down and meet Spyro's mum and try and make an impression on her so she would maybe make Spyro realise that she cared and wanted to be with him.

Back on balcony:

Everyone was heading inside but Spyro and Cynder were stopped by their mums, "Spyro, Cynder I can tell that you two care about each other and don't deny it" Icis said with a grin on her face, both of the dragons shared embarrassed looks "you can tell?" Spyro said slowly "yes I can tell that you two are made for each other and will never leave each other" Aura said, "umm…mum me and Spyro decided to become…become mates" Cynder said as both of the wind dragons eyes open wide, "Spyro and Cynder that is the best news I have heard since the start of the war but now we need to get inside and go to sleep for the night" Icis said "umm we thought we would go and stay in a inn for a while so everyone can get some sleep cause we are not that tried" Spyro said abit scared at what they would say, "Spyro, that is a good idea but breading season is a week away and if you do mate Cynder might get pregnant and I think you two are not ready for that yet, what do you think" Aura said looking at them "Wait I thought I was too young to have an egg?" Cynder said a bit shocked "no, you are at the age to have an egg but…go on and be careful Spyro if I know Icis Cynder is not any different" Aura said chuckling "What does that mean mum?" Spyro asked "it means you have a wild one Spyro now go on you two" Aura said as the two took off towards the city, "I hope you know they won't listen Aura" Icis said looking at the two fly off "yeah I know that" Aura said before she flew off towards the chronicles island.

**Well there is chapter three and sorry it's a bit late I had a lot of work on my hands but at least I left you on a cliff-hanger so chapter 4 will be next Friday for me Thursday for most other countries but email me if it was good or it needs a lot of help but leave a reply **

**Ps. I have my basketball grand final next Wednesday so that day will have little work on it but peace**


	4. A Night To Remember

**Okay this is the bit I was worried about but then thatoneface852 came to the rescue 9thanks man a heap) with a short lemon (I don't care I couldn't write it and here chapter 4 and don't read this if you are not above the age of 16 cause I have read over this a few times and I enjoyed it.( I only read lemons when I'm bored okay)**

**Enjoy**

Spyro and Cynder were flying through the air to get to the hotel Spyro had secretly planned A room without Cynder knowing to have a special night together after what they have faced in the last couple of weeks .

Spyro and Cynder arrived at the dragons fire, when they got there they decided to go to the bar to see if there was anyone they knew was there and by their surprise they saw Flame and another dragon talking at a table to the left side of the room.

Spyro and Cynder decided to walk up to the two and see what is going on, Flame was the first to notice ,

"Hey Spyro" Flame said as they walked up to him

"Hey Flame and …" Cynder said not sure on the other dragons name.

"Scar" The dragon replied

"Nice to me you, but Flame I thought you and Ember were doing something together" Cynder asked wondering where she was, Flame gritted his teeth at her.

"she doesn't like me didn't you know that" Flame replied

"But she seemed that she like a lot you a lot" Spyro said a bit shocked at how pink dragoness turned him down.

"And if I ever see her again I will kill her" Flame said as he pushed the table away and walked out of the room.

"Sorry about him, that's why I took him here to calm him down" Scar said as he decided not to follow Flame.

"I've just never seen him that angry before" Cynder said still looking at the door. While she was talking a mole came running through the and ran straight to the three dragons

"Are you guys with a red dragon?" the mole asked. They all shook their heads

"Well hurry up he is fighting a pink dragoness at front!" the mole said as he ran off with the others following.

When they got to the front they saw Flame flying away, they both looked to see Ember on the ground with blood running down sides and out of her mouth.

"EMBER" Spyro and Cynder said as they ran over to see if she was still alive.

"scar go and get the elders now" Spyro said as Scat took off towards the temple.

Ember was slowly crying as she just been attacked by the one who she had just came to be sorry for all the things that had happened between them.

"Why did he attack me" Ember said crying

"He thought that you hated him and couldn't stand the sight of him" Cynder said as the pink dragoness was still slowly crying

"I just came to say sorry" Ember said as the dams of tears she was holding back overflowed all down her face.

'Ember what happened?" Terrador asked looking at the bloody dragoness.

"I don't want to relive please take me back to the temple" Ember cried back

"Okay Scar can you please carry her back and ask Cyril to see to her wounds" Terrador asked the silver dragon

"Okay" Scar replied as he picked her up and put her one his back and took off towards the temple.

"Are you two okay?" Asked Terrador

"Yeah just a bit shocked at Flame but we will worry about him later" Spyro said.

"Okay, now you better call it a night okay" Terrador said to both of them.

"Okay dad we will" Cynder replied for both of them.

They both watched as Terrador flew off to the temple.

"Are we really going to bed?' Spyro asked her.

"yes Spyro we are lets go" Cynder said kissing him on the cheek.

When Spyro and Cynder got to their room it was already lit by candles and had new sheets on the bed.

"Spyro did you plan this" Cynder asked the blushing dragon

"Yes" Spyro replied" I wanted this night to be special"

"Spyro can you look at me" Cynder asked him. Spyro turned his head only to be brought into a kiss which caught off guard, they shared the kiss for several minutes only stoping to breath. During their kissing Cynder felt something long and hard between the two, she looked down to see Spyro's manhood has come from hiding

"Spyro are you sure you want to do this" Cynder asked looking into his eyes

"Cynder I've waited too long to call you mine, I'm sure" he said looking into her emerald eyes.

"But I want to do it traditionally for our first time okay" Cynder asked him

"okay" Spyro purred back

Cynder got up and walked a meter away from Spyro waiting for him to come over, Spyro walked behind Cynder, as she raised her tail revealing her womanhood to her soon to be mate. Spyro could smell her scent radiating from her body, and it began to drive him insane with lust. Quickly moving his muzzle towards her slit, he took a large breath, getting a better smell of Cynder's womanhood. Then a large burst of pleasure ran through Cynder's body, as Spyro began to lustfully lick her lower lips. Her breath quickened as her folds were slightly penetrated by the wet appendage.

Spyro was rather enjoying the taste of the juices that were starting to seep slowly from Cynder's womanhood. Craving more, he drove his tongue further into her only for Cynder to let out a moaned loudly when he did that.

Hardly being able to take it anymore as she was lost in the pleasure, Cynder managed to say "Spyro…s-stop,"

Spyro did as he was told, and looked at the black dragoness with a confused and scared look. "I'm sorry Cynder did I do something wrong?"

Cynder turned around and laid upon her back, her leg spread wide open. "No you did nothing wrong, but I can't stand it anymore. I want you so badly it's starting to burn. So please Spyro take me and put out this fire inside of me,"

A large blush formed on Spyro's face when he heard this, but he quickly decided to do as told, not wanting Cynder to suffer anymore. Spyro walked closer to her until his body was above hers, he manhood fully formed and harden from all the licking he was doing beforehand.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Spyro.

"Yes Spyro, I love you more than anything in the world. Please Spyro I want this," Cynder said as she gave Spyro a small kiss on the cheek.

Spyro smiled as he began to slowly insert himself inside of Cynder, both moaned as he began to penetrate her for the first time. Slowly Cynder felt her insides be stretched for the first time, but the burning feeling inside of her only grew stronger. Wanting to feel full, Cynder wrapped her back legs around Spyro's waist and pulled him down on her, forcing him to shove his entire length inside of her.

Both dragons gasped loudly from the sudden and extreme pleasure that they both felt. Wanting more of this feeling, Spyro removed half of his dick out of Cynder, before quickly shoving it back inside of her only to pull it back out a moment later.

"Faster Spyro," moaned Cynder, loving the feeling Spyro was giving her as she was mated.

Spyro did as he was told and began to thrust faster and faster into the black dragoness below him.

Suddenly Spyro felt another feeling quickly grow inside of him, in his nether regions. He began to pound Cynder's tight pussy even harder and faster than before, to the point where the bed they were on began to shake violently.

"Cynder I…I…I…" Spyro stuttered, to overwhelm by the feeling inside of him growing more and more powerful by the second. He knew he wouldn't last must longer, and with one final thrust, burying himself as deep as he possibly could inside of Cynder he released his seed, filling her womb to the brim with his cum.

Cynder's eyes almost rolled into the back of her head, as the intense feeling of being filled pushed her over the edge as well, as she came shortly after. Cynder felt shot after shot of the love juice from her purple lover being shot inside of her. Feeling little room left to fill her womb, Spyro quickly removed his penis from her womanhood and squirted the last of is seed upon her body.

Shortly after he stopped ejecting his seed, he felt all of his strength leave him as he fell on top of the dragoness below him.

**Okay there we are chapter 4 and again huge thanks to thatoneface852 for writing the lemon and he will be helping if he feels like it with the lemons cause I'm shit at writing them and please review **


End file.
